


Greedy

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [35]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Husbands, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Mobster Jensen, Mpreg, Possessive Jensen, Stripper Jared, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Time Skips, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared was the star of Jensen's club, shining bright for every man and woman.





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> I like doing this stuff lol. (Not proofread. Too excited. That'll be my epic downfall.)
> 
> P.S., happy birthday to a special friend. She knows who she is.

He was lovely back then. Hell, he still is. Jared is the shining star down at  _Sinners Welcome_ , Jensen's club that has the hottest pieces of ass for miles. Thankfully, he's managed to snag Jared all for himself. 22 and cocky as ever, Jared is Jensen's perfect fit. They just go together. He doesn't complain (often), he never asks for money (sometimes) and he's a champ at taking cock (which is true). Jensen remembers how it all went down that first day.

Jared came into the club, 19 years old and fresh off the bus from Texas. He was looking for jobs, something small like waiting tables at the club. But once Jensen laid his eyes on the young flesh, he knew Jared would have to be up on the stage, performing for the men and women who wanted to see a show. So, Jensen, feeling particularly aroused, interviewed Jared privately in the club's office. He ordered for Jared to remove his clothes and dance for him, something the teenager eagerly agreed to.

The little bastard was bold, just as Jensen was, and he knew, right after Jared rode his cock in that office, that he had to have him employed there and all to himself at once. Jared accepted the job offer, but he did not wish to pursue a relationship with his employer. He really was a little bastard. Jensen was, needless to say, infuriated, but did not fire Jared or show his anger. Instead, he tried harder and harder to obtain his heart. His infatuation evolved into obsession.

Eventually, Jared started messing around with a rich guy named Stephen. Stephen was handsome, well dressed and clearly charming. Jared flaunted him around, making sure to always rub it in Jensen's face, never failing to tell him all the sinful things that Stephen could do with his tongue. Time passed by, and with each day, Jensen's hatred for Stephen grew. They didn't really know each other, but Jensen dug up some dirt on him. Successful guy, never married, closeted man.

One day, the hate just became too great for Jensen to suppress. He used his resources in the criminal underworld to find Stephen's address. He had men grab him personally, and brought him to his mansion. Jensen offered Stephen a large sum of money in exchange for leaving Jared alone. The stubborn son of a bitch refused. That was his fatal mistake. The next day, Jensen presented Amell's severed head to Jared in a beautifully wrapped box, reminding him that he will forever belong to him.

Jared didn't scream nor did he shout. Instead, he grinned happily at Jensen before kissing him passionately. That's when Jensen knew that Jared was the perfect guy for him, the only guy. He wasn't squeamish about blood or gore, something that he would be seeing more often from a Mob Boss such as Jensen. And now, years later, they're married, with Jared still entertaining the masses down at  _Sinners Welcome._ Jensen has never missed a single show.

Ever.

****

"Oh, shit, Jen!" Jared pants, arching his back as his husband drives his hard cock deeper into him. "Just like that."

Jensen grips his hips, slamming home. "Fuck, Jay! You're driving me crazy. You're gonna make me come!"

"Inside! Come inside!"

"You sure, baby? You want it inside?"

"Yes, yes, just fucking give it to me!"

Jensen thrusts his hips four more times. He puts his right hand on Jared's shoulder while the other still sits on his hip. With a broken grunt, he pulls his load onto his husband's hole, shivering at the release. He continues to fuck him, overstimulating himself as Jared jerks his own cock to completion. Jared falls onto the bed, and Jensen collapses on top of him; Jared covered in sweat and come. The 39 year old gently kisses the back of Jared's neck. The man flips over until Jensen is looming over him.

"Hey, Jackles." Jared says with a smile.

Jensen laughs, smirking. He's extremely fond of that nickname that Jared gave him. Clever. "Hey, Jay."

His smile falters, and Jared takes note. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing..."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well...It's just...you took it, right? Your pill?"

Jared rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I took it this morning. I didn't forget...I think."

Jensen scoffs, getting off the bed. He tucks himself back into his suit pants, and buttons up the buttons on his dress shirt. He wants to punish Jared for suggesting that they fuck with his suit on, making him wrinkle his good suit. Jensen doesn't, however, as that would only cause further mess for him to clean up. He looks into the mirror near the dresser, fastening the watch that Jared bought him around his left wrist. Beautiful, just like his husband cleaning himself off in the bed.

"I know how you feel on the baby thing," Jared starts. Jensen stills, listening. "But would it really be all that bad?"

Jensen tries tying his tie on, looking at Jared in the mirror. "It's...I don't know, Jared. It's just something I don't wanna think about now, okay? I don't hate kids, but I'm not in a rush. Besides, do you really wanna raise a kid in this environment?"

Jared sighs. "Yeah...I guess you're right."

The Mob Boss silently swears, fumbling over the cloth in his hands. Jensen hates seeing him like that. He just wants to shield him from everything that's bad. He growls, nearly throwing the tie to the side when Jared comes up behind him, still very much naked from their latest session. He takes the tie from his hands, and expertly ties it around his neck. Jensen shakes his head in the mirror, but laughs. He spins around until they're face to face.

"What would I do without you, Legs?" He teases, right hand gripping Jared's buttocks.

"Die, most likely." The young man says. "Go on, get to your meeting. I need to hit the shower. Big show coming up tonight. You gonna make it?"

Jensen plants another kiss on his lips. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, baby."

****

When Jensen steps into his club, he's greeted by the workers there who take his hat and coat, scantily clad women and twinks who desperately try to get on his good side. In the past, he's fucked a few of them, but that was way before he met Jared. Now, he won't even touch them for more than 2 seconds. They don't interest him as much as Jared does. Jensen may live a life of crime, but he has morals, and he's incredibly loyal to the man he calls his husband.

The place is a bit crowed tonight, sold out. Jensen takes his seat in the VIP area, one of the best seats in the house. A pretty little thing comes up to him, asking if she can get him anything. He requests scotch on the rocks. It's pretty basic, but he's not here for the drinks. He's here to see his love perform. Currently though, there are three girls up there, all moving in synchronization, grinding upon each other and mouthing the words of the song that's being played.

It's over quickly, and the girls collect their tips from the people holding out money to them. Eager little bitches. He remembers when Jared was first starting. That fucker managed to rack up almost a thousand dollars in tips on his first night. That's Jensen's little money maker. Sexy thing. Eventually, the overseer of the dancers, and Jared's now best friend, Chad Michael Murray, takes the stage, oogling and whistling as the girls exit backstage.

"Man, that was great! Call me ladies, I'd love to see what you can do in a studio apartment." Jensen snorts at the lame joke, and the audience laughs too. The waitress comes back with his drink, and he tips her with a 50. He takes a sip as Chad continues. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Let's give it up for the amazing, the majestic Jaybird."

Jared's stage name is horrendous, but everyone else seems to love it, so why not? The people clamour for him, almost screaming and chanting his name. The lights dim, and sultry, sexy music plays from the speakers. It reminds Jensen of the thirties cabaret dancers when Jared comes out, sashaying from the backstage curtain in an extremely flamboyant outfit. All white, wings for arms, and white leather boots and corset. Jared's got Jensen's full attention now.

"They say a man's desire comes from the heart," Jared says. "Others say the brain, but I think we all know which head I'm talking about."

As he says this, he squats down to the floor, spreading his legs for everyone to see. The men attracted to Jared cat call, and whistle for him to start the striptease. He obliges willfully, quickly removing his feathered boa in time with the beat of the song. He tosses it in the crowd, and one lucky woman snags it before anyone else. Jensen watches with undivided attention as his husband dances. None of these assholes have him the way he's got him. They can hoot and holler and call out to him, but the only one fucking him is Jensen.

He does the last of his drink in a hard exhale, licking his lips in excitement. Jared hops off the stage, interacting with the audience. He straddles a woman's lap. She announces that it's her bachelorette party, and she's with a few friends. Jared grins, giving her the best show she's ever had. He feels her up, practically fucking her in plain view. Once he's done, she stuffs a generous looking tip in his corset and he moves onto the next guest. It's a big muscly man, the tough biker type with a bunch of tattoos.

At first, he seems unimpressed by Jared's gyrating his way, but when the young man sits on his lap, he completely falls under his spell. The guy holds onto Jared's hips, allowing the dancer to ride on his lap. He tips him as well. As he does his dance, Jared glances at the VIP area where Jensen is, and smirks deviously at him. Jensen recognizes that look. Without saying anything, he's promising to Jensen that he'll always choose him.

Just the way it should be.

Little cocktease.

****

Jensen cringes as he hears Jared vomit into the bathroom toilet again. He's been feeling a little under the weather lately, a stomach bug or something. Jensen wishes he can do more, but all he can do is love Jared unconditionally and hope for it to pass. The young man enters the bedroom, still in his pajamas, and collapses onto the bed face first. Jensen, despite the situation, chuckles. He finishes putting on his suit jacket before checking in on his love.

"I know it sucks."

"You know nothing." Jared mumbles from the pillow.

The older man touches his hair. "I know enough. I'm heading over to Jeffrey Dean Morgan's place. He wants to discuss some business."

At the mention of Morgan, Jared turns around with a scowl. It's no secret that he hates that man for what he did to Jared, to them. "What could he possibly want to discuss? His funeral arrangements after I put a bullet in his head?"

"You know I wanna see that more than anyone, but killing him would be more trouble than it's worth. We're talking territories today. If I come back alive, it means it went well."

"You mean  _when._ " 

"Tomato, toma-toe. I love you, Jay," says Jensen as he kisses his forehead. "Feel better. It's gonna suck being in bed all day. Call Chad or something to pass the time."

Jared pulls the covers over his head, and groans. "Okay, fine, whatever, just go before I like...puke all over you."

Jensen laughs, standing up to go. If he doesn't come back, at least he knows that Jared loves him, and that Jensen loves him back.

****

"Downtown and Trenton Avenue. Those are my final offers."

Morgan chuckles at Jensen's offer. "You can keep Trenton, but Downtown is all mine for the taking. Do you know how much money flows in from there? You think I'm just gonna let you take it?"

Jensen glares at his rival, fighting the urge to shoot him right here and. He can't do that for two reasons though. The first is because Morgan took away Jensen's and his entourage's weapons upon arrival. The second reason he can't kill Morgan for nearly raping his husband is because he's surrounded by men  _with_ weapons. They're in his large living room, going over business. It's not fun or very productive at the moment.

"I have businesses close to that area. It only makes sense that I take over."

"So do I, Ackles." Morgan crosses his legs, putting his hands in his lap. "We could argue back and forth on how to settle this all day. Death, a card game, rock paper scissors, Hell, even hopscotch, but the end result will always be the same."

This motherfucker! Jensen harshly grips the arms of the comfortable he's in. He's right. No matter who wins or loses, someone's always going to lose in the end. Morgan's men outnumber his own, even if by only a hundred, but he can't risk a war between them. He'd surely lose. Downtown would definitely secure more income than he could imagine, but dying over it isn't worth it. Just as Jensen contemplates surrendering, he hears noise outside.

"Come out here, you son of a motherfucker!"

That's Jared's voice! What the fuck? Jensen looks to Morgan who frowns back at him with a questioning look. Jensen stands up, and makes his way outside, followed by Morgan and all of their men combined. When they exit the house, Jensen sees Jared in the driveway with a metal baseball bat, smashing the windows of Morgan's new sports car. Jensen's jaw drops as he witnesses his husband's deliberate attack on their rival.

"Fuck you, you piece of shit!" Jared yells, breaking another window.

Jensen rushes to him, restraining his arm. "Jay, what the Hell!? Stop, do you have a death wish?"

"Whatever offer you made, take it back now." He points the bat at Morgan who crosses his arms, amused. "Do you hear me? Or say goodbye to this expensive trash you call a car!"

"Okay." Jared almost smashes the vehicle again, but he's taken by surprise at Morgan's solitary answer. Jensen as well. They have at him incredulously until he sighs. "Seeing such...raw passion and love for your spouse has moved me. Besides, I've just thought of more beneficial business areas that I can profit from. Downtown and Trenton Avenue are yours for the keeping, but I do expect to be reimbursed for my car. All of this can be resolved...however, I desire one thing."

"What is it you want?" Jensen asks.

"A dance."

****

**Some Time Later...**

Jensen goes over the paperwork from his new businesses in his study. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He's happy as Hell that he has the areas he wanted, but it's just so much damn work. There's a lot of other guys who could look over this stuff, but he doesn't trust them. Besides, he's the only one out of all of them to have a business. Jensen drinks from his glass of whiskey, taking note of the time. It's 10:30. Jared doesn't come home for another three hours.

Unfortunately, Jensen had to miss a show, the only one where he couldn't attend. He feels shitty, and he knows that Jared wanted him there. He just didn't have the time. Soon, he hears someone knock on the study door. He allows them entry, expecting it to be one of his men asking permission to do a certain task. However, he's pleasantly surprised when he discovers that it's just Jared. He's home early.

"Hey, is something wrong? You don't get off until later."

Jared rubs his arm sheepishly, gaze pointed at the ground. "No...well, yes, but...I don't know! I mean, it could be wrong depending on how you see it."

"Did someone try something on you?" Jensen growls. "I'm gonna fucking kill him--!"

"I'm pregnant."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?"

Jared looks at him finally with a worried smile. "I'm pregnant. I...took three tests. They all said the same. Surprise. You're gonna be a daddy."

Jensen doesn't believe it. Well, he does believe it, but it just feels unreal! He stands up, slowly approaching Jared. He touches his stomach, looking back and forth between Jared and the space where their child will grow in the next 9 months. He chuckles, overcome by happiness.

"That's my kid in there." Jensen whispers.

Jared nods, crying tears of joy. "It's our kid."

"Is it a boy or a girl? I want it to be a boy."

"It's too early to tell yet, Jen."

"If it's a boy, we're naming him Tristan after you. If it's a girl...well, let's face it, it's gonna be a boy anyways. I can feel it."

"Goddammit, Jensen..."

"I love you too, Jay. And I love our boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I made a MPREG fic hahaha! Wow. This was fun lol.


End file.
